Past, Present, Future
by bshinigami
Summary: Tomoyo of the Future Tries to kill Eriol of the Past, what happens if she falls in love with him? E+T


**p.a**- Hiya'll! This is my first one shot so I hope you enjoy it! ^__^. Anyways, I decided that I would be continuing Childhood Hero, just not now. So I hope you like this story.

I came up with it while looking at Sorato pics and reading Kouzumi fics. I reckon Sorato are the BEST digimon couple there is. Kouzumi will have to be second, but of course none can beat my fave TomoE!! Anyways, enough yacking now on with the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, if I did, I would've made E+T an official major couple, but too bad, so sad. I also have no money, even though I was supposed to save up money this hol, I managed to save up $6, and so if you want that, well you can't have it! The characters are OOC so don't complain. All flames must be at a reasonable price, but I recommend you guys to keep them for personal use coz at times, the temperature drops drastically. Oh yea, and there is one minor swearword in this, but that's cause I'm pretty stuck.

**__**

**_Summary:_** She says she comes from the future and her only reason in the present is to assassinate. But Who, Where and why is she going to assassinate? E+T

"Daidouji san, we'll be relying on you. Our children's children's future will be in your hands. But before you go, you need to understand the risks of doing so. Firstly, your only job is to assassinate King Hiiragizawa so we may have a better future. At all costs, AVOID CONTACT WITH ALL PEOPLE IF POSSIBLE! If you make one mistake, you could change history forever, understood?" A man in a lab coat asked.

"Understood." A 26-year-old lady answered.

It was year A.Xc. 2005(p.a- I got A.C off MS Gundam W, which stands for After Colony, but I added an X for new generation), in a small town called Seraphim on Planet Earth.

After all the war that was going on 2005 years ago, a man named Eriol Hiiragizawa started a new Colony, with him as King. Since that day, life was like hell for the last 2005 years. Even though he died, he has his descendants up until today. Eriol Hiiragizawa – Heir of the 50th dynasty of the Hiiragizawa family, all of his ancestors (p.a- whom was all named Eriol Hiiragizawa, well uh, all the ancestors gave the same name to their children, etc) has ruled for a minimum of 35 years each and now it's his turn to rule for the next somewhat tens of years to come until his son is old enough to rule at the age of 16(that depends if the father gives over the crone seat of course).

Many people in the town are fed up with the greed and power the Hiiragizawa family had. It had been like this 2005 years ago and it's still the same today. The whole town was poor and diseased, but only the castle where the King rests, have almost everything. The Hiiragizawas also did many cruel things for entertainment, such as burning down houses, killing other people's sheep, taking their crops, etc. But above all Hiiragizawas, their 50th heir was the worst.

If he wanted anything, then he gets it no matter what. There were so many homeless and diseased while he ruled, but no one dares to make a stand to him. No one except 26-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji. Because Hiiragizawa's father died early, as soon as he turned 16 he began torturing people, Tomoyo, then at age 15 was the many tortured. Now at 26 years old, she finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to do whatever she can to stop him. Fortunately for her, a husband and wife also took action against this and they discovered an ancient time potion. All they need to do is get Tomoyo back to 2004 years ago, when Seraphim was settled in peace with other countries for good and assassinate the King.

"Ok. Daidouji, remember, you can only communicate with your ancestors, one wrong move and you'll-"

"Change history forever. I know. I promise I won't fail" Tomoyo replied as she stepped into the time machine.

"Good luck Tomoyo chan" A woman with auburn hair cheered worriedly.

"Arigatou Sakura chan" Tomoyo replied and with that, she went into a deep sleep.

"Syaoran kun, do you think it'll all work out, I mean what if the Tomoyo back there 2004 years ago falls in love with King Hiiragizawa?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know"

                                                                       *

(Ok. Let's just call Tomoyo ancestors Daidouji and Eriol's Hiiragizawa)

Tomoyo arrived at a familiar place, which she knew as her home… or at least it was before it was burned down. Things haven't really changed in the year A.Xc 02 from her time.

"Oh hi! You must be my 50th descendant right?" spoke a voice behind her.

Tomoyo immediately spun around to see a mirror image of herself, except younger. About 7 years younger than the Tomoyo in the future.

"How did you-"

"One of your friend's ancestors told me. Syaoran Li I think was his name" Daidouji smiled. "Come in'

BAKA Li! So much for keeping a low profile, when he was the one telling HIS ancestor about MY arrival. Tomoyo cursed to herself as she walked in. Everything seems to be in the exact same place as it was in Tomoyo's time.

"Would you like something to drink?" Daidouji asked

"No thanks. I'm not thirsty" Tomoyo replied.

"Alright then. If you want anything just grab them" Daidouji sat down with a glass of water.

"So tell me. Why are you here?" She asked while taking a sip from her glass.

"You mean you don't know!?" Tomoyo asked shocked.

"Nope." Daidouji replied calmly while taking another sip.

"I'm here to assassinate the King" Tomoyo whispered.

"Oh. Well, he's picking a bride in 2 weeks time. You might want to attack him then. I'm going to bed k?" Daidouji slowly got off her seat and went to bed. " Oh yea and help yourself to anything you want here"

"k. Arigatou for letting me stay here."

"Don't mention it!"

                                                                        *

2 weeks past quickly as it was almost time for King Hiiragizawa to pick a bride.. er fiancée.

All of the girls lined up against the wall waiting for the King to pick them, while Tomoyo was in a tower trying to shoot Hiiragizawa.

The King caught eye of someone that Tomoyo could not make out, until she heard the voice speak through the megafone.

"King Hiiragizawa has decided to pick Daidouji Tomoyo as his bride. The wedding will take place tomorrow!" one of his servants announced as everyone cheered.

Tomoyo, shocked, rapidly ran down into the back of the castle trying to find a way into (well, let's just say the bride's room is at the back and she knows where it is because Syaoran drew her a map) the bride's room. She couldn't believe that her great ancient ancestor would betray her by entering to be Hiiragizawa's bride (well, let's just say you need to sign up to be a contestant for the King to pick).

"Here's your room Ms. Daidouji. Oh yes, and please get ready for our dinner tonight at 8.30pm in the dining hall." The King announced before he kissed Daidouji's hand and walked away.

Daidouji smiled dreamily and layed on the bed.

"_gran._ How could you do this to me" Tomoyo said as she popped out from behind the full-length mirror (She calls her ancient descendant gran.)

"Didn't you know Tomoyo? That I was in love with him?" Daidouji replied calmly as if she already knew that Tomoyo would be hiding in the room.

"Well, No. When did you start liking that scum-bag?" Tomoyo asked disgusted.

"About the time you appeared. You said you were going to kill him so I decided to help you with some research and one night, I bumped into a navy haired man, which happened to be the King. He was so nice to me, I knew I loved him from that day on" Daidouji recalled.

Tomoyo sighed "I'm sorry gran, but for your own good I'll have to take over your spot for tonight's dinner" With that, Tomoyo tied up her ancestor to the best posts and gave her sleeping medicine. 

Tomoyo then dressed in a velvet silk dress with her shoulder length hair dangling freely. She put on some make up to look younger so no one would suspect her.

                                                                        *

At 8.30 Tomoyo went down to the Dining Hall coming across Hiiragizawa already seated at the table waiting for her gran.

"Good Evening my lady. You look beautiful tonight" Hiiragizawa complemented while giving her a rose.

Beautiful my ass. Won't be for long until you die Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo thought.

"Thank you. You look really handsome too." Tomoyo kindly accepted the rose.

The dinner went very quietly and then Tomoyo danced with Hiiragizawa, which she now called Eriol.

"So Eriol sama, what is your philosophical theory on life?" Tomoyo asked wisely.

"Hmmm… mainly to have power over people." Hiiragizawa replied.

Just as I thought. What a selfish Brat! Tomoyo thought.

"Well, that's what my old theory was, before I met you." Hiiragizawa continued while Tomoyo stayed silent.

"That night I was actually looking for some geese to kill by the pond and I found you hurt. I was going to ignore you and leave, but something told me not to, so I helped you up and healed your leg. That night you showed me all of the sufferings I have done to Seraphim." Hiiragizawa smiled.

"That's why I decided to change my theory to taking care of you forever and to make Seraphim a better place. With you as my wife I will be the happiest man alive and everyone else will be able to share my happiness when I fix up this hell hole I once started" Hiiragizawa then closed his eyes and inched forward.

Oh dear God, what's wrong with me? Why am I all of a sudden falling for this man? Will he really change? For gran? Tomoyo thought blushing as Hiiragizawa inched more forward and was about to kiss her.

"No. Please don't," She whispered.

Hiiragizawa then gave Tomoyo a peck on the forehead before saying "Of course I won't, I'll leave that to my 50th heir, Tomoyo Daidouji of the future".

Tomoyo was so shocked "How did you-" 

"Because the Tomoyo Daidouji I know has a plum scent on her, but you have a plum blossom scent instead" Hiiragizawa replied.

"I-I'm sorry. I was sent here to kill you but I can't do it now" Tomoyo looked away.

"That's ok. I'll let you go if you make a deal with me." He replied.

"What deal?"

"You let me marry your ancient ancestor and I'll fix up the place and pass this on from generation to generation" Eriol calmly said.

"Deal. But I need to leave now coz no one is allowed to see 2 Tomoyo's at the same time or else it'll ruin history" Tomoyo said.

"I understand. Go down to the lab and there'll be a time potion there which you can use to go back. Oh yes, and Tomoyo. Good Luck!"

Tomoyo smiled at that last remark and walked off towards the lab.

                                                                                    *

"Ughh." Groaned 16-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji of A.Xc 3005.

Today was the day that Hiiragizawa and her were getting married.

They were friends since 5 years of age, but he never ever told her he was going to be future king. That moron. She only found yesterday when he was crowned King and he announced that she will be his wife, no exceptions.

It was HER! Tomoyo Daidouji above all people just had to be his queen, not that she doesn't want to, but because they always tease each other when they were kids until this age, she would never admit to him that she likes him (even though he already knows and feels the same), yet marry him.

Tomoyo got dressed and decided to go to the beautiful old pond where they met to clear her thoughts.

                                                                        *

"Humph. Why me above all people? Why do I have to be stupid Hiiragizawa's bride" Tomoyo raged.

"Because I love you and I know you love me too" A voice spoke which was then recognised as Eriol's.

"No I do not! You're just toying with me like those kings in the fairytales" Tomoyo replied grumpily.

"Oh really?" Eriol cocked up an eyebrow as he brushed his lips against hers.

"So what do you think now?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo then smiled and replied 3 words that Eriol had been dying to hear since he was 5. 

"Okay, you win!"

Tomoyo then gave Eriol a long lasting kiss. One that will last for the rest of their lives. 

Eriol just smirked.

END.

p.a- okay it's done! I know it's a really stupid and confusing fic and so on and there is no excuse to this but I really want to write this fic but I'm not in full on E+T and it's 10.33 pm. Anyways, sorry if it sucked. I'll try harder next time.


End file.
